Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrically powered brake device or electric brake device having a function of estimating a braking force and mounted to a vehicle or the like.
Description of Related Art
An electric brake device is comprising a brake rotor, a friction member, a friction member operator formed from a speed-reducing mechanism and a linear motion mechanism and configured to bring the friction member into contact with the brake rotor, and an electric motor configured to drive the friction member operator. A friction force between the friction member and the brake rotor is controlled so as to generate an appropriate braking force in accordance with a driver's pedal operation amount (pedaling force magnitude, stroke, etc.) and a vehicle state. At this time, a braking force sensor for estimating the braking force is used in order to accurately control the braking force. Regarding the braking force sensor, there are proposals to use a magnetic sensor and a load sensor in Patent Documents 1 to 6.